


Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, That's when the hunger really hits me

by IamMidnight



Series: Midnight's House of Sin [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dark, Dubcon Cheating, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Its complicated relationship between Keith and Shiro, Keith wants to be a hunter, M/M, Mocking, Shiro is a hunter, Sort Of, They meet when Keith is a teenager but nothing happens until he is older, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunter, Vampires, You don't really see any of the non-con, blame, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Shiro is the most successful vampire hunter in the country. He is in a complicated relationship with Keith who is training to be a hunter. Life is pretty good until it all falls apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, all the amazing vampire stuff on Tumblr inspired me. This fic was really difficult to tag so if I need to add or change anything let me know.

Shiro can’t remember the last time he paid for his own coffee.

It comes with the territory, with having a reputation now, with having his face plastered on posters everywhere.

He is the best vampire hunter in the world, probably, along with his partner, Allura. They are definitely the best in the United States. They had become the face of the resistance against the fanged demons, single-handedly turning the tide of the war. Their biggest accomplishment was destroying 90% of the single most dangerous clan in the Southeast.

That is when the posters started rolling out, versions of both him and Allura’s smiling faces the front for a media campaign meant to calm citizens and bolster their spirits.

Everyone had begun to breathe easier with the vampires’ population nearly halved, including Shiro.

He takes his cup of coffee, remembering to leave a tip of course, and then walks back to his cozy little apartment located in the downtown area. It is a beautiful day, the sun is shining, and overall Shiro feels very content and happy.

When he reaches the door to his apartment, he sees that it is open just a smidge. Immediately, his instincts kick in. He is armed, like he always is, with a special gun that can take down humans and vampires, several blades, and several silver items. He puts the coffee down on a little decorative table that he had picked out with Allura, his vampire hunting partner, when she complained that his place didn’t look homey enough.  

He carefully pushes the door open, quietly, turning his body so that he can protect his back at the same time as peer into the apartment.

A few steps inside and he sighs a breath of relief when he sees Keith standing in the middle of the living room. A frown overtakes his face again when he takes in Keith’s body language though. He is hunched over, arms wrapped around himself, standing in the middle of the dark living room without moving.

“Keith?”

He jerks toward him, immediately dropping his arms.

“I got out of class early,” he says quickly.

“Are you ok?”

The boy is silent.

Shiro walks over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“We had a quiz and I think I failed it,” Keith blurts out.

“I am sure you did fine.”

“You always say that…”

“And you always do fine.”

“I just don’t think I am understanding this new material.”

Shiro pulls him into a hug and gently presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Go, get into something comfortable. I will make you some hot chocolate and a snack. Then we can talk. We will figure this out together, Keith.”

He nods, smiling at Shiro before walking toward his bedroom.

Shiro sighs and turns toward the kitchen to make the hot chocolate, his own coffee forgotten. Shiro isn't sure that a quiz is the main reason for Keith's behavior. In fact, things had been weird at the apartment for quite some time now.

He took Keith under his wing as an orphan, saving him from a county-run group home. He enjoyed volunteering, always, but something about Keith was particularly special. They clicked. They understood each other.  

So he ends up becoming a mentor to Keith, even getting him accepted into an exclusive high school that is much better than the spotty public education Keith received at the group home. They became close friends and confidantes.

At first, he doesn’t want Keith to get into the vampire-hunting business. It is too dangerous. But, Keith does have undeniable talents. He is fast, he is strong, he is smart, and he is scrappy. He dominates every training simulator they throw at him. At 16, he can already hold his own against Shiro in hand-to-hand combat training. He tells Shiro he wants to start vampire hunting now and he wants to be Shiro’s partner. Of course, Shiro already has Allura as a partner, but he cannot deny how much innate and natural talent Keith has. But, he is also still a child.

So, Shiro eventually stops fighting it, but makes Keith promise to wait. He wants Keith to finish college and then reassess. He is not going to let a teenager interrupt his education to hunt vampires. Keith is not happy about it, but eventually agrees. He moves in with Shiro and begins courses at the main university in their city.

Keith is not exactly thrilled with university life, but he trusts and listens to Shiro when Shiro tells him how important an education is for someone even if he does get into vampire hunting. They hit a good balance over the next few years. Keith works hard to finish school. Shiro works hard to kill as many vampires as possible. They become closer and closer.

And, somewhere along the line, their relationship shifts in an imperceptible way, at least at first. Keith starts spending nights curled up beside Shiro, watching TV with him. They cook for each other.  It somehow becomes something different, something more domestic.

Then Keith confesses to him.

And Shiro turns him down.

See, it is all very confusing. Shiro thinks he is too busy for an actual relationship right now. And Keith is so young. He has no one in the world but Shiro and Shiro feels like he is taking advantage of the boy. I mean, he was basically a child when Shiro met him.

He isn’t sure how he feels about the entire situation or Keith himself. In some ways, they are perfect for each other, but does he just feel that way because Keith so obviously adores him, so clearly patterns his behavior around pleasing Shiro? Shouldn’t Keith find someone else who he is less dependent on? Someone closer to his age?

But, Shiro is only human and, even with his reservations, he can’t help that he feels something for Keith. He is brave and strong and, to be frank, Shiro’s type. He loves his moody little pout and the way his bangs fall over his eyes.

So, he tells Keith, again, like with vampire hunting, to wait. Wait a few years. See what happens in the future when he is a bit older and more experienced.

He can still remember the tears in Keith’s eyes and his balled fists as he responds.

“That is what you always tell me. You always tell me to wait. You’re just doing this so you don’t have to make a decision!”

He had stormed out and Shiro wondered, wearily, what would happen next.

The answer is not much of anything. They ease back into their routine. They still cuddle on the couch. Sometimes they share little kisses, first just on the forehead and then occasionally on the lips.  

But they don’t talk about it and they don’t define it. As far as Shiro is concerned, everything is on hold until two more years when Keith graduates. Then they can reassess. Take their time. Patience yields focus. Focus and clarity.

Everything is running smoothly, despite some hiccups including Keith’s increasing anxiety about school.

He seems very tired recently. He has dark circles under his eyes. He isn’t eating as much. Whenever Shiro asks him about it, Keith says it is school. Apparently, the upper level classes are just harder than the general core classes he had taken before.

Shiro understands. He had hard classes before. So, he tries to help him study and relax when possible and he knows that this will pass soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Keith doesn’t come home from school one day, Shiro isn’t that worried. He is probably studying for a major test or something. It had happened before, and though Keith will usually text, he is also not always a considerate person. It is possible he forgot to text and let Shiro know he wouldn’t be home.  

On the second day he receives a text from Keith that says he “needs some time” and that he would “be home soon.”

Shiro is in full-blown panic mode now. He calls the university and finds out that Keith had attended classes on Monday, the day he didn’t come home, but no one had seen him afterward and he didn’t show up on Tuesday, or Wednesday.

His bike is still parked in the parking lot. This is what bothers Shiro the most.

The cops do not even allow him to fill out a missing person report claiming the text indicates Keith chose to leave. An adult, they tell him, can go missing if they want to.

Shiro is mystified. Keith wouldn’t run away from him. He wouldn’t. He especially wouldn’t leave his bike if he did.

But, maybe. Maybe he did buckle under the stress of school. But how had he even left? There is no public transport in the area that would get him anywhere. It isn’t a walking city either, not from the university at least.

He checks Keith’s school account where all his money is basically linked to his student ID. He sees a coffee and burrito bought on Monday for lunch and nothing since. Of course, it could be that Keith had cash, but…

But Shiro is worried.

He texts Keith, calls him, tells him he cares about him and to just come home. On the other hand, he also puts out feelers with his contacts, making sure Keith didn’t do something stupid like run off and join a rogue vampire hunting group.

By the weekend, he still hasn’t heard from Keith after the one text on Tuesday. Shiro can’t help but think this is more than just needing some time to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He spends Saturday looking for Keith in every way he knows how. Keith is handy with motorcycles. He circulates fliers to every shop he can find. He continues feeling out rogue vampire hunting groups. He even checks hospitals, jails, and various shelters.

Everyone is helpful, but no one has seen Keith.

So he trudges back home, pulling off his jacket and feeling a bit oppressed at how empty the apartment feels without Keith. It has never felt this unwelcoming before.

He makes his way to his bedroom after eating a quick snack. He thinks about his next steps to find Keith as he opens the door to his room and immediately freezes.

There is a lump in his bed that cannot be explained away by bunched up sheets.

A body-sized lump.

He eases forward, pulling the comforter back just a bit to see a shock of black hair.

Keith.

Keith is in his bed, lying face down.

He is instantly relieved. Confused why Keith is in his bed, but relieved.

Maybe he did have some sort of breakdown because of the stress from school. That is fine. Shiro would help him. He would always help him.

He eases a hand down Keith’s back, gently trying to rouse him. He is startled by two things.

The first being that Keith appears to be naked. The second is that he is freezing cold.

“Keith?” He says, urgently shaking the boy. The boy’s head turns, and his mouth falls open and there, undeniably, are small fangs poking out.

Shiro stills, suddenly gasping for air. He checks to be sure and, yes, those are fangs.

Something else catches his eye now. A blade. A silver stake. One that he had lost a year or so earlier in the battle against that clan in the Southeast. It is back now, laying on the bed beside Keith.

He picks it up, eyes blurring with tears.

He thinks he will have to do it fast. If he doesn’t, then he will lose his nerve.

Then Keith opens his eyes. They are a brilliant, flashing, purple now, different from the purple flecked grey eyes he used to have. Unnatural. Inhuman.

He looks confused, staring up at Shiro, mouth parting to reveal the fangs poking out.

Shiro grips the blade, pointing it toward Keith’s chest.  

 “Shiro?” Keith whimpers and he can’t do it. Not with Keith looking at him. Not when he says his name like that.

He puts the blade down on the side table and sits down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

His Keith.

His Keith that he had failed to protect.

Made into a monster. A demon he would have to kill because he can’t stand the thought of anyone else touching him. Anyone else being the one to end his life.  

“Shiro, what is happening? I am confused…”

“It’s ok, baby. I will…I will make it alright. I will take care of you.”

He tentatively grabs the blade again. He knows what he must do. He stands above Keith, holding the stake in position.

But he can’t. He can’t do it. He can’t bring the blade down into Keith’s chest.

He is newly turned. Weak, confused. Helpless. Maybe if he was a raving monster by now it would be easier. But, he isn’t. He is confused and scared.

“Why don’t you just do it?” A new voice makes Shiro jump.

A shape appears in the doorway to the bathroom. A tall figure with flashing, brilliant blue eyes.

Shiro snarls, gripping the blade harder and standing up.

“Why don’t you just put him down, like a dog?”

The figure steps forward, closer to the light. Smooth brown skin. Bright blue eyes. Tall. Caramel brown hair.

He doesn’t recognize this exact vampire, but he knows it is part of the clan he had decimated. Same features. A family, though a perverted and monstrous one. He hadn’t been able to wipe out all of them.

“You fucking monster,” Shiro spits out.

“Hey, I am just being fair. You take my family, I take yours. Even Steven.”

Then Shiro is charging across the room, throwing the vampire to the ground. The vampire doesn’t fight back, letting him do it. Shiro hesitates as he brings the blade down.

The vampire looks up at him with sparkling eyes, amused.

“Why don’t you just do it?”

Shiro is silent, mind racing.

“I would die happy knowing that you would have to watch your precious Keith die in agony afterward.”

Shiro punches him. The vampire laughs.

“That isn’t going to do shit.”

He wraps a hand around his neck, wanting the horrible vampire to shut up.

“Do you know how lonely he was? How sad he was? How easy it was to befriend him and manipulate him? See, I can pass as human and a college student. From there, it was so easy. Just sit by him, persistently be nice to him, flirt a little bit, help him study once or twice, and boom he is telling me everything. Everything, Shiro. How he poured his heart out to you. How you rejected him. How his parents abandoned him. How unlovable he feels.”

“Shut up!” Shiro screams, punching the vampire again and again.  

The vampire is still smirking even as blood drips down his face.

“He would have never cut it as a vampire hunter anyway. Too easily manipulated. Has the physical skills, but damn never once did he suspect I was a vampire. I have been drinking from him for months too. Just one little bit of vamp glamour and he doesn’t even remember me doing it. And, oh Shiro, he is so sweet.”

Shiro pushes himself off the vampire.

He can’t control his heart rate. His head is spinning.  

Keith is still sitting on the bed, now looking adoringly at the blue-eyed vampire.

“Master?” Keith whispers.

Pain shoots through Shiro’s chest at the word.

The vampire laughs again, standing up.

“I turned him right here, in your bed. Then I fucked him. Did you know he was a virgin? Do you regret that you will never get to hear the cute little noises he makes when you are pounding him into the mattress?”

Shiro brings the blade up to the vampire’s chest again.

The vampire, young looking one at least physically, maybe even younger than Keith when he was turned, looks back at him. The laughter is gone. Left is a mournful face, sad and resigned.

“Just do it. Take us out. Or, let us go. It is time to make a decision for once, Shiro.”

There are a few heavy moments of silence.

Then Shiro lowers his arm.

The vampire snorts and shakes his head.

“Not a big bad vampire hunter anymore, are we? It is always different with family, isn’t it?”

In a blur of motion, the vampire picks up the naked, shivering Keith from the bed.

“He is mine now. I am going to fuck him and, hell, maybe let my friends take turns too. He will feast on the blood of humans and worship me like a god. Remember when you think of him that you did this. This is your fault.”

And then he is gone, leaving Shiro with an empty house and an empty heart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro hunts down Lance and Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter just for typo issues and flow of reading as well if you want to re-read that.

It is the beginning of the end in many ways.

Shiro knows it is his duty, his obligation, and his curse to eliminate Keith, as a vampire hunter, as a human, and as Keith's closest friend. He loves Keith and that means he has to give him peace and free him from the prison of his body. He stays up at night, drinking whiskey and imagining the horrible things that the vampire with blue eyes was both doing to Keith and forcing Keith to do to others. It hurts so much to think about it that Shiro keeps drinking more and more in an attempt to numb the pain.

However, when Allura speaks of Keith as a _target_ , he loses his temper, yells at her, ignores her calls. He knows that is the term they always use for the specific vampires that they are hunting.  But Keith _isn't_ a target. He is Keith. Keith who loves old 80s mecha animes and is so genuine and loyal despite a life that had not treated him well.

Shiro loves Keith. Somehow, he had missed everything important about the boy though, like how lonely he was, how genuine his feelings for Shiro were, and how he himself wanted Keith too, wanted to hold and kiss him.

But it is impossible now. All he can do for Keith now is put him down and end his suffering.

He quits his full-time job as a hunter and begins just looking for Keith. Allura warns him that, if she finds him first, she will execute him. He understands. They are both sworn vampire hunters. But, he cannot stand the thought of Keith dying at the hands of anyone else but his own.

So he searches endlessly. It becomes his life mission.

He follows whispers of a beautiful blue and purple-eyed vampire couple roaming across America and even into Mexico. He follows them to the chilly Maine coast, down to the Florida panhandle, across the border into Tijuana, to the great expanse of the Grand Canyon, and, finally, he gets a break. A waitress tells him that two matching their description talked about going to a big boardwalk party in San Diego.

He drives through the night and day and finally, finally catches up with them.  

The event is large with tons of people milling around, looking at all the booths and games and food and music. He catches sight of them standing outside a ticket booth. He is momentarily frozen and then his hunter side takes over. Mechanically, he follows them, swallowing down and isolating the rush of emotions charging through him at the glimpse of that familiar black hair. He can't risk a fight here in front of everyone. Too much chance of collateral damage. However, he also knows they are here to hunt. He will attack when they choose and try to isolate a victim to feed on.

It is an excruciating evening. The bright lights and soft sound of the waves of the ocean seem to mock the tension boiling underneath Shiro's skin. There is his beautiful Keith holding hands with the blue-eyed vampire as they seek out marks in the crowd. So close, yet completely untouchable now.

They move casually booth to booth, taking forever to choose a mark. Keith gets excited about the duck pond carnival game, dragging the blue-eyed vampire over by his sleeve. He pays for Keith to play and Keith gleefully watches the drifting ducks before choosing one of the ducks closest to the middle of the pool. He wins a small plastic ring and, giggling, puts it on the other vampire’s finger.

Then, they wander toward the food booths and consider their options. Shiro feels his patience waning quickly. He knows they don’t really want any of the hot dogs or cheese nachos the booths offer. They want blood.

But, still, Shiro has to watch them share a funnel cake on a pier area that overlooks the ocean. The blue-eyed vampire swipes some of the powdered sugar on Keith's nose and they both laugh, play slapping at each other. It is then that he hears Keith call the vampire by his name, Lance.

_Lance._

The vampire that destroyed everything.  

Then, they return to the game area. Shiro gets excited when he sees Lance square up and then determinedly make his way in a specific direction, thinking the two had finally chosen their mark. But, rather, Lance buys tickets to play a shooting game, a deadly serious look on his face as he takes the bright blue cheap plastic rifle from the booth worker. He is shockingly good at hitting the brightly colored balloons and Keith walks away holding a stuffed hippo, rewarding Lance with a kiss on the cheek.

They are good. So subtle that Shiro can't even figure out who they are targeting. He can't even guess their types, his stomach turning at the idea of Keith feeding on human blood and flesh.

Finally, after having to watch them cuddle and listen to a band play music for close to an hour, he sees Lance elbow Keith and nod his head in the direction of the beach. Keith nods in affirmation. _This is it_ , Shiro thinks.

He follows them as they slink away to a beach access point and walk down some steps onto the dark beach and finally underneath a huge pier. He loses sight of them momentarily while trying to quietly come down the stairs after them, and, in that moment, he loses Keith. He still sees Lance though, sauntering casually underneath the pier, looking out at the ocean. Keith is likely finding the mark and then would bring them back to Lance to share. This actually works, Shiro thinks. He can kill Lance and then wait to take care of Keith.

He sneaks up behind the tall lithe figure, his slender silver stake in his hand.

He pounces when he gets close enough, striking hard. Lance expertly dips his shoulder and avoids it. There is no surprise in his face as he turns and looks at Shiro, a small smile on his face.

It infuriates Shiro. He strikes with all his power, flexed muscles swinging at the vampire. He is fast though and stronger than he looks, easily dodging Shiro's desperate strikes, curiously not fighting back though.

A mistake. A mistake not to take Shiro seriously. He is finally able to kick one of Lance's legs out from under him. He falls to one knee, smiling up at Shiro as he holds the stake high, putting a steadying hand on Lance's shoulder, ready to destroy the monster in front of him.

Then, a blur of movement and pain hits Shiro. What feels like a freight train hits him from the side and he is flying through the air. He hits the ground hard, rolling a few times before he feels someone crawling on top of him. He looks up and sees him.

Keith.

His Keith.

Eyes a startling purple now. Hair longer, flowing around his face, midnight black. A fanged grin on his face.

“Hi, babe. How are you?” He asks, voice dripping in sarcasm in a way that doesn’t suit him.  

Shiro should attack him. Should kill him. Should drive the stake through his heart.

Should. But can't.

He is frozen.

Lance walks over now, also smirking.

“I won't let you feed off an innocent tonight,” he says weakly, even though he honestly doesn't care about that right now, not when Keith is on top of him.

Keith laughs loudly.

“Don't worry, big guy. You are the only one on the menu tonight and it would be a stretch to call you innocent,” Lance responds.  

Shiro goes cold and starts struggling, but Keith is an unmovable force on top of him. His strong thighs grip Shiro’s mid-section and hands pin his own to the sandy beach. Keith was strong in life and unthinkably powerful as a vampire. Shiro is so well-pinned that neither even seem concerned about his attempts to break free. They just patiently wait until he stops.

“Seriously, thanks for letting us finish our date before attacking though,” Lance says. Keith smiles up at him.

“Keith…” Shiro whispers.

Keith looks back down, holding Shiro’s gaze. It takes Shiro’s breath away. Keith is so beautiful, but clearly deadly. His eyes have the cold glare of a snake or other predator. The warmth that used to be there is gone.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro continues.

“What for? You introduced me to the love of my life.” Keith looks up at Lance again with adoring eyes.

Lance kneels down, putting a hand on Keith’s face. “You hungry, sweetheart?”

Keith nods eagerly and then Shiro feels his head being roughly pulled to the side by Lance.

Shiro tenses, waiting for excruciating pain, but what comes next is actually worse. A gentle prick at his neck and then pleasure. It is one of the possible abilities that vampire’s have. Shiro knows this. But feeling it is incredibly different from knowing it. Pleasure courses through his veins as he feels Keith suck at his neck.

Suddenly, he can’t even remember why he is armed or angry. He can’t remember why he is so determined to eradicate vampires and especially his Keith. He goes slack, turning his head more so that Keith has better access.

Then Lance is there too, biting at the other side of his neck.

Shiro sighs, blissed out, content, fully relaxed for the first time in god knows how long. He arches his back, forgetting all that other mess. Euphoria fills him and he closes his eyes, letting the feelings wash over him.   

When he comes to, Keith and Lance are huddled on the sand in front of him, mouths stained red.

“So, what do we do with him?”

“That is up to you, kitten. It is your choice and I will do whatever you want.”

“Leave him. Let’s just leave him.”

Shiro tries to stand, vaguely remembering who he is again, remembering what he must do. But, his body fails him. He had been fed on by two vampires. He won’t be able to stand, let alone fight.

Keith kneels down next to him, cradling his cheek. “Goodbye, Shiro.” He kisses him on the forehead and the last thing Shiro sees before grabbing his phone and calling for help is both of them running off together, hand-in-hand.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why I felt so motivated to update this and then also give it another non-ending. Might continue, might not.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the current prompts I am working on or trying to complete. I will take suggestions and I will do any pairing in Voltron. 
> 
> -(Finished) ABO Omega Lance with Alpha Keith and Shiro doing bad things to him  
> -(Half-Written) Non-con somnophilia (Can't decide if I want this to just be Lance or James and Lance. Keith would be the unlucky one in this fic)  
> -(Half-written) Breathplay gone wrong (Lance and Shiro)  
> -(Outlined) Dark mermaid/human non-con fic (Lance as mermaid)  
> -(Outlined) Pleasure slave/Forced Empress Lotura short  
> -(Outlined, need an ending) Lance cutting himself with Keith's knife  
> -Lance fucks up Lotor fic  
> -NTR fic (Who would you like to see get cucked?)


End file.
